1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the control of a tape recorder/reproducer using the tape drive motor to provide force for achieving mode changing under control of a solenoid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains examples of a mode control mechanism for a tape recorder using small capacity solenoids for selecting respective operating modes and employing a flywheel driven by the tape drive motor as the source of the principal motive force for change-over from one operating mode to another. The devices in the prior art generally require a plurality of solenoids, for example, a separate solenoid for each mode, such as, record, reproduce, fast forward and so forth, into which it is desired to place the tape recorder. The large number of solenoids with their supports and wiring increase the size, weight, cost, complexity and power drain of the tape recorder.